


Sticks and Stones

by Annwyn



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annwyn/pseuds/Annwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old-school LotRIPs.  A series of five drabbles that tell a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks and Stones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladysunrope](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ladysunrope).



> Disregard the archive word count. The actual word count is correct.

“Hey, mates! Mick’s lips!”

Laughter rebounds around the trailer’s walls, and Sean’s face reddens. He knocks Dominic’s hands away from the crease in his belly, yanks his shirt down and grabs his jacket. Voices call out as he turns blindly toward the door, but he doesn’t care.

Night closes around him. He kicks savagely at an inoffensive rock, and tenses as it skitters toward the brightly-lit car park in a spray of gravel. But there’s no answering clank of innocent metal, and he sighs with relief.

These reshoots are gonna be a bitch. Why the fuck can’t he stand prosperity?

[][][]

Damn. He sags against the car and buries his head in his arms. Elijah's got the keys; there went his grand exit. As if on cue, someone remarks from the surrounding darkness.

“He loves you, you know.”

“He’s got a strange way of showing it.”

“He’s Mancunian. What’d you expect, hearts and flowers?”

A hand grips his shoulder, kneading reassuringly, and he forces the words out.

“You laughed too.”

The hand stills, and he holds his breath.

Silence.

“When you laugh at someone you love, you have to trust that he laughs with you.”

Sean thinks about that, and nods.

[][][]

“Sorry, mate.”

“s okay”

Dom slouches out of the gloom, Billy close behind him.

“You gotta loosen up, Seanwise. Look – make fun of _me_ if you like. My jaw’s crooked, my eyes’re too close together…”

“Bullshit. You know you pull more girls at the bars than any of us do.”

“That’s different. That’s… technique.” Dom grins.

Sean grins back and holds his free arm out. “Com’ere, you bastard.”

They melt together in a four-way hug, and Sean sighs resignedly.

“I’m so easy to mock, aren't I?"

Billy laughs, “That’s as may be, laddie, but you’re also very easy to love.”

[][][]

The flagstones of Osgiliath are hard under Sean’s back, and Peter’s directing again, demonstrating exactly what he wants.

“Okay, now put the blade under his chin.”

Elijah returns innocently. “Which chin?”

A titter runs through the crew, and Sean flinches. The blue eyes meet his, intent and purposeful. Then the lips curve in a slow smile, the gaze goes soft warm tender, and it moves over his face in a palpable caress.

_Laugh with me, Sean._

“You wanker.” But it’s said with a grin, and Elijah giggles and pushes his face against Sean’s neck.

“You’re still gonna pay,” Sean whispers.

[][][]

_The night brings another kind of fantasy. The kind that doesn’t only mess with your mind; it sinks into the very soul of you, and makes of the real world a mockery._

It brings the creak of wood and the sharp snick of breaking thread.

“Damnit, Astin! That was my favorite tie!”

“Shut up, Elwood.”

He kisses his leisurely way down the smooth skin, bestowing a nip here, a suck there. Then he parts the creamy thighs and licks teasingly at Elijah’s erection. Whimpers and the desperate straining-upward of slim hips reward him, and he smiles.

Such a sweet revenge.


End file.
